A Sailormoon story
by The Real SugarBaby
Summary: ONE SHOT-This is a look inside Serena's head about her being sailormoon and a situation she dealt with. And the title is important its not cuz i was lazy. Read and you'll see.


(A/N) Hey all. I havent' updated anything in a long time '; sorry bout that. i've been majorely busy. We found out my brother in law had cancer and he's had a hard time with chemo so i've been babysitting my nephew alot, and school has been a killer, and my b/f came to visit, HOWEVER i actually did write more chapters to my other stories, i had alot done on "The object of a deal" then i lost the book i wrote it in... soo.. i was.. discouraged, and REALLY didnt' feel like having t o rewrite especially since i didn't think i could write it as good as the orginal and then I FOUND THE BOOK. so that will be updated REAL REAL SOON! But until then...heres a One-shot to tide you over...my first one-shot..EVER...be nice... anyway enough babling..

and if you hate me for how the scouts are portraid in this one... TOO BAD. buahah. Love Ya'll.

And the title is NOT for lack of inspiration it was named that for a specific purpose! and rather clever if i do say so myself heh heh. you'l understand when you get to the end.

-SUGAR

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end (A/N))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**A Sailormoon story.**

Its kinda funny how life throws you curve balls.

I never asked to be sailormoon.

Yet here I am, Champion of Justice, saving the world in-between Mid-terms.

But doens't everyone wanna be a super hero?

The fighting bad guys, Cool super powers, wicked hot outfits, and a cute guy in a tuxedo coming to your rescue.

Sounds Glamourous, right?

Its not.

In fact, Its everything but the word.

Its hard work. You get hurt. You have to keep secrets from your closest freinds and your always running out on things.

In a normal life you can sit down and you can know that for the next five minutes you can have time to yourself. I'm sailormoon. I don't have that luxery. A Youma could strike at any given moment. MY time can never be assured. I can't just say 'Oh hey could you wait just 5 more minutes before you attack, this shows almost over, thanx.'

Its rather sad really... I never wanted to be anything other than Odango Atama Serena Tsukino. All I ever wanted was to be normal. To fit in.

Yeah, Its REAL easy to fit in when your a 14-year-old girl, jumping around in a short skirt, flinging a magical wand in the air, turning psycho-pathic flesh-crazedYoumas into what looks like something that came out of a dirt devil.

I was fed up being sailormoon.

But what was I suppose to do? Throw in the tiara and say 'Here let somone else be sailormoon for a while.' No... I couldn't do that. I have repsponsibilities. A duty to protect the ones I love.

This is my destiny i suppose...however cruel it might be.

-

At the time I was unaware that other scouts felt the same way. They were tired of doing all the hard work without any reward, no glamour shots and no special treatment for risking their lives over and over. Just a simple 'thank you' would have satisfied them a bit, but no. They never even got that. How could they? They couldn't stick around after a battle, signing autographs. Let alone allow their identities be known so they may be able to scrape some sort of tiny appreciation for what they've done.

The Sailor Scouts were sinking.

Stress and pressure were taking their toll and there was nothing we could do to stop it. We were powerless to stop it.

Us, Sailor Scouts, the defenders of the universe could do nothing to protect ourselves from our own identities. Cruel Irony I suppose. That which makes us who we are. Destroys us in the end.

-

I could except my destiny I suppose, after all, who was I to deny the world its only protection?

The other scouts however felt differently, they refused to accept what destiny had laid out to be their future.

I first became aware of this when Lita had pointed out an add in the newspaper calling out to Sailormoon and the Sailor Scouts to be on the cover of their magazine. This was exactly what they had been waiting for. A chance to shine. Five minutes of glory. All the girls thought it was a great idea.

I had my doubts about it.

But who was I to tell them no?

Besides, It's only ONE photoshoot, what could it hurt?

Yeah...Thats what I thought. Then one photoshoot turned into two, then three, then four. Soon enough we had a slew of photographers following us to battles, our pictures were in every magazine, newspaper, and gossip column imaginable. Our faces were plastered on everything from soda cans to pillow cases. Fame had taken them, hook, line, and sinker. Even their battle stances changed, instead of trying to stay alert, they posed for the cameras. And on more than one occasion, It got them almost killed. They were getting sloppy, even tuxedo mask noticed.

-

After an intense battle one night, he had pulled me aside to let me know how he felt about the currect Scout situation.

He was disapointed in them...and in me.

My heart sank.

_'Ten minutes in the spotlight isn't worth it. You didn't become Sailor Scouts for the fame, Sailormoon. Remember that.'_

That's what he tolled me. The Irony of it all? I felt the same way.

But who was I to deny my freinds happiness?

-

Pretty soon even the Sailor Scouts got old. The magazines wanted something fresh for their readers to look at. So they _'improved'_ our outfits, as they said. They were switching our weapons and lines around. It was just a big mess.

-

The girls were very dependent on me I suppose. No one wanted the Sailor scouts without their leader, and visa-versa. And yet again they had come to me asking me to do this or that with them.

I was tired. Tired of everything. Tired of this so-called 'spotlight' I had been thrown into.

I never wanted to be anything other than Serena. Just Serena. Odango's and all.

I just snapped at that point. I tolled them no. no more. not ever again.

Needless to say they were very angry.

I can remember Venus inparticulary saying. _'You can't do that to us! Who do you think you are?' _

That one familiar phrase. I had repeatedly asked myself again and again. At that moment i realized that I have asked myself that question a million times, andNOTONCE. haveI ever answered.

It struck a cord in my heart.

_'Who am i?'_

I shouted.

_'I am sailormoon. Champion of Love and Justive. I am strong and brave. I am the leader of the Sailor scouts. I have a duty to them, to guide them and protect them. And I've done a lousy job. But that stops here...and i'm also Serena Tsukino. And you all are my freinds. And i Love you and I can't let you do this to yourselves. I won't let you sell yourselves out...I'm sorry.'_

...Of course my stirring speech wasn't enough for them to stop being mad at me. But the camera lights have faded now and they can't stay mad at me forever. I'm patient.

Its not all their fault though, Anyone could have been consumed by stress and the pressure of carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders... Looking for a way out.

You have to understand, they had dreams and goals.

Me, the farthest I ever looked into the future was what i would have for breakfast the next day.

They had their futures ripped right out from under them...But they'll be okay.

They're Sailors and their isn't anything we can't handle.

-

At the next battle my freinds were actually starting to act like my freinds again.

Tuxedo Mask's assitance wasn't needed, but he was there all the same.

When he was about to depart i whispered a 'thank you' to him for not going all nutty on me like everyone else did.

I have no idea HOW on earth he heard me, the hunk must have bat ears or something, but he actually stopped and turned around.

...He tolled me he was proud of me for making a choice when no one else would. And i made the right one...I still remember the last thing he said so clearly...

_'You truly deserve to be Sailor Moon.'_

My heart fluttered

And then he winked at me...Then I started thinking 'Maybe this Sailormoon thing aint so bad after all...especially if it gets me the attention of a cutie like tuxedo mask!'

In the end i'm still me...I've just learned I can be Serena AND sailormoon. Yeah...I think i can accept this Sailormoon thing.

**A Sailormoon story.**

By: seren- No... By: Sailormoon.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

Well. I really liked the beggining of this story then i think i crapified it. Anyway tell me whatchu think. Reveiws are a girls best freind! Gimantanai... Or however you spell that japanese word that means um...something nice. yeah. Tee-hee. I'm out.


End file.
